Harry Potter Spankings
by Spanked
Summary: Students in Hogwarts who misbehave are spanked like naughty students should.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ginny Spanked

Hermione walked into the common and found Ginny on the couch, sleeping. Angrily, Hermione went over and shook her awake. Ginny woke with a start.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sleepily, "I was sleeping."

"That's the problem," Hermione answered, "Professor Sprout was furious, he said this is the third time you've skipped class. Ginny, we've talked about this; you can't slack of like this."

"It's just Herbology," Ginny said.

"Just Herbology," Hermione exclaimed in anger, "and Transfiguration and Divination. Have you even finished your essay for McGonagall yet?"

"No, but I will," Ginny answered lazily.

Hermione was positively shocked. "Have you started it?"

"Um…"

"That's it," said Hermione in anger. She grabbed Ginny from off the couch and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Something that'll teach you to mind your behavior," answered Hermione as she sat down on the couch, still clutching Ginny's shaking hands.

"Hermione no," Ginny pleaded, "not this way, not a spanking!'

"Yes a spanking," Hermione replied firmly. With her hand she swung Ginny's bum across her lap. Ginny was quite a light girl but a strong one. Hermione had to hold her down tightly to stop her squirming. Even then Ginny was almost slipping away. Finally she had Ginny pinned across her lap. Her left hand held her friend around her waist. With her right hand she flipped up Ginny's skirt, revealing cotton white panties. You could basically see right through them, a pink round spankable bottom. Hermione pulled them down too, right down to Ginny's ankles. Ginny gasped in horror and humiliation. Hermione looked down at her friend's pimpled bottom, recalling the last time she spanked Ginny for being naughty.

"Pull them back up," Ginny pleaded, "before somebody comes in." She could feel the breeze coming through the window glide over her bottom coldly. It made her shiver. She was shaking, she knew Hermione would show no mercy, she too recalled that time Hermione spanked her, but that time it was over jeans and then she went lightly on her. Now she was bare ass and she could feel Hermione's anger. She despaired and asked for forgiveness.

"I'll forgive you once this is done," Hermione assured her, although Ginny was far from relieved by these words. Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's bare flesh. It felt warm, but Hermione knew before this is over it needed to be burning hot.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked gently.

"No," Ginny replied in a quivering voice.

"Well it hardly matters," said Hermione as she lifted her right hand, aiming for a sitting spot on that lustrous bubble bum. "Do you want me to start with the left cheek or right cheek?" Hermione asked.

"Ah… I… the right," answered Ginny and she braced her bottom, tightening it. She anticipated a hard smack on her right cheek.

Smack

"Ouch!" Ginny cried in surprise, Hermione had swung down hard on her left bum cheek. Hermione could see a little red print of her hand swell on her friend's soft flesh in a light pink. She raised her hand again and slapped the right cheek, Ginny gave a low gasp. Again and again Hermione hit Ginny's bum using the palm of her hand. This is not so bad, Ginny thought.

"Ready for the real thing?" asked Hermione. What? thought Ginny.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Hermione drew up a pattern with her spanks. Right, left, right, left. Her strokes were far less merciful and soft. She wanted to give Ginny exactly what she deserved. Ginny cried out pain, she clenched her bottom, trying to brace for the stinging smacks on her behind. But in vain, no matter how much she braced herself her bottom stung and stung relentlessly. Sharp blows landed on her ass, reddening it. Ginny wiggled and writhed but in vain, Hermione's clutch was too strong.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Hermione smiled, her friend's cries were like music to her ears, reminding her she was doing a good job, and with the sharp slapping noise of flesh on flesh made a great beat.

"Hermione… Ahhh!... Please!" Ginny begged between cries and gasps of agony. Her bum was never so hot and never so sore, even when her mother bared her bottom and spanked her. Constant blows made Ginny kick and scream. Hermione kept her flow of attacks in a rhythm, targeting Ginny's sit spots. She wanted Ginny to be reminded of this when she sat in class, working on essays and listening to her teacher. Ginny swung her feet in kicks and narrowly missed Hermione's face.

"No kicking," Hermione order and laid one down on her friend's bottom as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Ginny screamed and stopped her kicking.

Ginny's bumble ass was wiggling and bouncing. Hermione had never seen a bottom so round and soft. Swinging her arm down and raising it was tiring so she held Ginny with her right hand and switched. Her left arm crossed over her right and she let loose on her friend's poor bottom.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Please… Ouch… Hermione… Ah… Stop… I'm begging you," tears were dripping from her eyes, signs to Hermione that Ginny was sorry for what she did. She quit her attack but still held her friend tightly.

"Are you sorry that you've been slacking in school?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Oh yes… I am," said Ginny in desperation. "I'll get on my essay right away," she promised, "and go back to class."

"Very good," Hermione said, relieved her friend learned. "Now ten more and that will be all. These ones are going to remind you of your naughtiness so they're going to be the hardest. Ready now?"

Ginny whimpered and braced herself.

SMACK!

Ginny cried loudly.

SMACK! SMACK!

Ginny cried louder, her bare ass was in searing pain.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ginny screamed as her bottom jiggled like Jello.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ginny screamed her last long shriek of agony and then cried and whimpered. Her tears fell to the floor. Hermione was satisfied, her red haired friend had learned her lesson, even though it was tough getting to that point.

"It was for your own good," Hermione told her and let Ginny go. Ginny got up and headed to the bathroom, waddling her panties at her heels. She looked into the mirror at her juicy delightfully naked red buttocks.

"I deserved it," she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Cho and Ginny Spanked

Ginny started her essay for McGonagall, it was due next period, after Herbology. In truth this was the third essay she had started late on, the other two she had turned in to McGonagall undone. Now she feared the worst, because McGonagall told her she'd be punished if she handed it in unfinished again. Dread came over her, she knew that the professors had the right to spank misbehaving children, and she knew a few girls that had to deal with bare bottom spankings, like Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, hell, even Hermione was spanked by McGonagall in her first year, bare bottomed too. She hurried with her essay, one handwriting frantically while the other rubbed her sore bottom. The bell rang to announce class change. She did not want go, her essay was not finished, but she knew she had to or she would get spanked by Hermione again.

She got her things and rushed down to Transfiguration and sat down next to her friends. Immediately McGonagall asked for the assignment. Everyone got up and handed in their essays, Ginny very reluctantly. When McGonagall looked at her incomplete work she shook her stern head and frowned.

"Detention Ms Weasley, at lunch," McGonagall said. Ginny's spirits fell, was she going to be spanked? Ginny dreaded the lunch bell, and too soon it came. She packed her things away but sat still in her chair as her fellow students left.

"Good luck," whispered Lavender as she passed Ginny. Ginny only frowned. She waited on McGonagall who was correcting sheets.

"We are waiting for someone else Ms Weasley," McGonagall stated. "Someone else to share your punishment. A few minutes later a shy chinese girl entered the classroom, Cho Chang, she was one of Ginny's friends.

"Come forward girls," said McGonagall in a commanding voice. The two girls walked forwards and stood before the professor's desk, their heads bowed. "Now, it so happens that something has come to my attention and I cannot punish you myself." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Na ah Ginny," McGonagall said, "you haven't escaped discipline. It so happens I cannot punish you, so here is what will happen. You two will spank each other. One of you will spank the other, than you switch. Now I have to leave now so I want you girls to start immediately. I expect your bottoms bared from the start and at the end I want to see nice red bottoms. Especially for you Ms Weasley, since you have already been spanked today. Don't take long to decide who goes first," said McGonagall, "and absolutely no wand using, I'll know. Oh and one more thing, you'll be spanking each other the full hour, so do the math. Bye." McGonagall strolled through the student's desks and out the back door.

Ginny was horrified, she had hoped that McGonagall would be the one to spank her, but laying over Cho's knees bare bottomed was a thing of nightmares. She looked at Cho, she looked afraid, they knew if they took too much time they would suffer more. Cho then made the brave choice.

"I guess I'll go first," she said softly.

"No, I will," Ginny argued, trying to be as brave.

"It's alright," said Cho firmly.

Ginny consented and drew up a chair and sat on it. Her bottom was still stinging from her session with Hermione. Cho moved towards her and laid across Ginny's knee. She forgot to remove her articles of clothing Ginny noticed. She wished she hadn't, now she'd have to pull down Cho's underwear.

"Is this your first time?" Ginny asked casually, trying not to sound awkward.

"Yes," Cho answered. Damn, Ginny thought, she had hoped Cho would be used of this sensation but no. Ginny hesitated before removing Cho's black Hogwart's skirt. Underneath was black panties and a flat bottom, very unlike her own.

"I'm taking off your knickers," said Ginny nervously. Cho whimpered and Ginny slowly rolled her knickers back. It revealed a lovely long crack in the middle of Cho's bottom. A strange fluttering flowed through Ginny, it was the first bare bottom aside from her own she had ever seen.

"Are you ready?' asked Ginny as she raised her hand, preparing to spank.

"Yes," Cho muttered softly.

"I'm sorry Cho," said Ginny, then she struck Cho's tight ass. The smack landed on the left cheek and made a loud slapping noise.

"Ouch," cried Cho. Ginny raised her hand again and struck down harder and recieved a louder cry from Cho. She remembered how Hermione had spanked her, from left to right and in rhythm, so she began to slap Cho's ass in pattern.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Cho cried out but Ginny knew that she couldn't go easy on her or McGonagall would punish them both hand swung up and down, flesh met flesh with a sharp snap. Cho's bare bottom turned pink. Ginny noticed she was crying softly between yelps and gasps. Although she disliked spanking her Ginny did find a certain power to it, a certain sensation she never felt before.

Then Ginny stopped and rubbed Cho's bare red bum. It felt warm, she caressed it, trying to comfort the spankee. She took both hands and massaged her friend's ass. Cho whimpered some and relaxed. Cinny spread her bum cheeks to reveal her friend's pubic section. Then she reached down on a certain impulse and rubbed it. Cho moaned in pleasure and Ginny rubbed harder. Cho was breathing heavily. It became wet between Cho's legs, and then Ginny stopped and remembered what she should be doing. She raised her hand and spanked hard.

"Ouch," Cho exclaimed.

Ginny went back to his rhythm, spanking her for a long, drawn out time. Ten minutes went by and Cho was crying loudly and Ginny swatted her again and again on her bare flesh. Ginny looked down at Cho's buttocks, it had grown very red, marks and bruises were showing.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Cho shrieked and wiggled but Ginny held her down. A few minutes more she thought. She wanted to stop punishing her, but didn't want to be spanked herself. At last she said in Cho's ear.

"Ten more, and they'll be hard."

SMACK! One SMACK! two "Ouch!" SMACK! three SMACK! four "Ahh!" Cho screamed loudly. SMACK! five SMACK! six "Ginny enough please!" SMACK! seven SMACK! eight, Cho howled and kicked SMACK! nine. Ginny raised her hand and with full force flung her hand down, producing a loud snap of a fleshy slap on Cho's bottom that filled the room. Cho let out one last scream and then proceeded to cry.

"I'm sorry Cho," said Ginny. She didn't feel the same satisfaction Hermione did when she spanked Ginny, mainly because she'd be next. Cho got up, Ginny looked at her bare legs, they were slim and tight. Cho rubbed her bottom while crying, it was very red, perhaps Ginny went too hard on her.

It was not her turn, Ginny got up and Cho sat on the chair. Cho winced when her bare bum touched the surface of the seat.

"Take off your clothes," said Cho in a clear but shy voice.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you took off mine," Cho replied in a more commanded voice, Ginny saw revenge in her eyes.

Slowly Ginny undid her skirt and slowly dropped it. It fell to the floor, revealing her white panties. Ginny didn't move.

"Your panties," Cho commanded. Ginny slowly pulled down her knickers, too slow. Cho reached and pulled them off, nearly ripping them. Ginny stood there, bare bottomed, she could tell Cho was looking at her legs and vagina. "Over my knee," said Cho. Ginny reluctantly laid down across Cho's lap. "Stick your bum out," Ginny tensed up and stuck her ass high in the air. "You have been naughty, what a delightfully red bottom you have," said Cho looking at Ginny's bruised red round bottom. "Who was it?"

"Hermione Granger," answered Ginny.

"That must have been embarrassing," said Cho, "why'd she do it."

"I was slacking."

"I see," said Cho. "Are you ready?"

Ginny muttered 'yes' although she absolutely wasn't. She felt a sharp blow on her bottom that made it sting instantly, recalling her previous discipline session a couple of hours back.

"Ouch," she yelled. Another stroke came down hard on hard on the middle of Ginny's behind. Ginny squirmed and struggled in vain. Ginny's bubble ass bounced when the palm of Ginny's hand met bare flesh.

Smack!

Ginny cried out loudly. Cho's strikes became harder and faster each strike until Ginny was pleading for mercy. Pain seared through Ginny's behind, humiliation and helplessness flowed through her as well, she pleaded for it to stop, for Cho to be forgiving. Perhaps Ginny had be too harsh while spanking Cho, and now she was suffering the consequences in the form of a very harsh exposed buttocks smacking.

Spank! Spank! Spank!

What seemed a lifetime of misery stopped abruptly. Ginny's tears were searing unto the classroom floor when Cho stopped.

"Ten more, and these will be hard," Cho quoted Ginny.

They were furiously hard. Ginny screamed as Cho's hand blistered her scarlet bum, bruises and beating its bare skin. The last three came unmercilessly across her agonized ass. Ginny sighed in relief between sobs.

"There," said Ginny squeezing Ginny's plump cheeks, "I am done, that was about a half hour I suppose."

Just then the doors opened and McGonagall came in, walking down the aisle towards them, her hands behind her back. Ginny felt shame in her, having her bubble bum stuck up exposed to her favorite teacher.

"Get up, both of you," the professor commanded. They did as they were bid, not daring to do otherwise. "Turn so you're bottoms are facing me." They turned in the opposite direction of McGonagall to face the black board. Ginny was still crying and Cho had her head down, she was also crying softly. Ginny felt McGonagall's hand touch her bare bottom. She jumped, McGonagall's hand rubbed it. "Very red indeed," she stated, "you've done a good job. Her hand left Ginny's painstriken ass. Ginny looked sideways to see McGonagall's hand on Cho's bottom, examining it. "You've both done splendidly," McGonagall announced with pride. "Now get your knickers back on and leave my classroom immediately. And if you ever hand in an unfinished project again I'll get the paddle."

Cho and Ginny pulled up their knickers immediately and ran from the classroom. Back in the Common Room Ginny went to the bathroom and pulled down her knickers to the mirror. She looked over her shoulder to see her naked ass, as red as crimson. She rubbed it, it stung like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Luna Spanked

It was a week after Ginny had been punished in McGonagall's classroom. In that time she had acted like a respectable student, finishing her essays on time and not getting into any trouble. It was now a week before essays and everyone was stressed, especially Hermione, who seemed mad with exhaustion from studying and sheer frustration. One day in the study hall Hermione was desperately trying to find a sheet when Luna came over and started talking about whimsical and enchanted butterflies. This annoyed Hermione so much she flipped out and shouted at Luna at the top of her lungs. The next day Luna came over to Hermione at her study table and accidentally tripped and fell onto the floor, ruining Hermione's extreme concentration and loosening her temper and frustration on Luna again. The next day was when things started going wild and very bad for Luna, very bad luck in fact. She was dancing singing when she knocked into Hermione who was carrying her school work all on her chest. The hit made Hermione tumble to the ground and throw up all her books and papers into the air, scattering them out of order. Luna looked down and squeaked an apology which sounded more like a giggle. Hermione got up and screamed at Luna. Then with a spell she rearranged her things. Luna stood there looked idiotically sheepish when Hermione took her by the arm and dragged her along the hallways towards the Room of Requirement.

Give me a place to teach this girl a lesson, Hermione thought angrily when she reached the wall. A door appeared in the wall, in the same place they held Dumbledore's Army defence classes. Luna looked around whimsically and naively as Hermione took her inside the door. Inside there was a chair in the middle of a small room with a hanger full of wooden instruments. These instruments included paddles, whips, gags, and leather straps.

"Wow," said Luna airly, "there is some beautiful things in here."

"You'll won't be saying that when they are hitting you ass," said Hermione as she sat down on the chair, still have a firm grip on Luna's rist.

"What?" Luna asked softly. Then she felt herself being flung over Hermione's lap. Hermione unbuttoned her friends skirt and tugged it down to her ankles. Luna felt a chill roll up her spine at the feeling of being dominated by her elder. Then she felt her pink flowered panties being pulled down and she felt the cool air breeze over her bottom. Hermione spread her hand over Luna's pale white ass. It was soft and swooshy and was nice and round. Lunas heart stopped, a new sensation crept up when she realized her bum was exposed. Luna's face swelled with intriguement and interest.

"What are you doing Hermione?" she said with a giggle.

"I am giving you a spanking," said Hermione as she raised her hand Luna's soft backside a hard stroke.

"Ow!" Luna squeaked as she felt a soft stinging stroke land on her bare backside. Tingles started running through her veins, then another spank! "Ouch!" Luna squeaked again. Then out of Hermione's eyeline Luna smiled slightly.

Luna's smile faded as Hermione continued to slap Luna's bare flash, causing a ripple not unlike if you threw a pebble in the river. The soft sting and tingling sensual sensation faded as the spanking grew more painful and with that the pleasure of it arrested.

I need to get out of here, Luna thought, hoping that the magical room would somehow let her escape. But this was Hermione's room now and she soon found she was at her mercy.

Hermione kept the spanking going for some time, focusing on Luna's sit spots as she did with Ginny. After a while, when Luna's pale bottom was nice and red she grabbed a strap from the table and told Luna to get up and over the table.

Luna, who was sobbing softly obeyed, got up off Hermione's lap and put her hands on the table.

"Hermione, I don't think you should use that," said Luna softly, eying the long leather strap in Hermione's hand.

"Why not?" asked Hermione as she prepared to strike her friend's stuck out hiney.

"Because I read there is a curse that if you strap your friend the nargles-"

"Shut up Luna," Hermione ordered angrily as she raised her instrument of discipline.

Crack!

Luna cried out in pain. The strap hurt much more than the hand and Luna lost her balance and had to catch herself on the table to avoid falling on her face.

Hermione gave Luna five more smacks that compelled Luna to sob bitterly. Then Hermione put the strap back and put out her hand and patted Luna's bare red bottom. It was nice and hot.

"That should teach you to leave me alone when I tell you to," said Hermione harshly. Then Hermione told Luna to put her close back on and leave.

As Luna left she turned around. Tears stained her her face. "Thank you Hermione, I always wondered what being spanked was like."


End file.
